Cyber Love
by SadSaturdayonaMoonlitMorning
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends and cyber lovers for the longest time, until Bella's father moves to Forks, the same town Edward lives in.  What happens when after they meet, and how long can Edward control himself? Rated for later chapters
1. The Car

**Blood Welt**

**By Mysti Sagara**

**Chapter 1:// Going To Forks**

Hello, I am Isabella Swan, I'm 17, and am completely, irrationally in love with a boy I've never met. This is what is known as a "Cyber Relationship" but even though I've never met this Cedward in real life, I know that we'll be soul mates. We both have a strange obsession with vampires, we both love the night, and we both love, most importantly, each other. For the past 8 years, I've been living with my mother, but my father just moved to a town named Forks, where, coincidentally, my beloved Cedward lives. It is also coincidental that my Father is having a midlife crisis and is in dear need of me in his life.

And that's where I bring you, me, on the landing plane in Forks: Adrenaline pumping, my heart racing, and my black mini skirt running a bit TOO high. Not like I cared, for my father was not the one picking me up from the airport. I had told him that I was going to rent a car and drive myself home. He had been the fool to believe me. And as I stepped out off of the plane, I had to adjust my dark blue cami and my stockings. As I walked loudly, for my thick boots thumped across the ground, I couldn't help but look around.

Cedward told me that he would hold up a sign with a large heart in the middle that said above it "Cedward" and below the heart "Swan Lake." I looked around, worry absorbing my heart. There was no sign, there was, strangely, no one. I had ridden the plane alone. I had gotten off alone and I let out a whimper when no one was there. I almost began started crying when some one tapped my shoulder behind me.

And that's when I turned to look at, what I believed, was a true born Angel. Perfect features, beautiful, masculine, with beautifully golden eyes (probably contacts, but STILL) and an adorable half smile that would make any girl weak in the knees. My heart was beating so fast and loud, I could not only hear it, but feel it in my throat. I didn't believe at love at first sight, and then I met him.

"Are you, Swan Lake?" My heart melted. His voice sounded like bells chiming. I think that's the moment I fainted. Literally, it was much too much to take at once. For one, the boy I'd been talking to for months and months was everything and more I had believed him to be, but he was also sweet too, and amazingly beautiful. Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow.

The next thing I remember was waking up in a car. It wasn't moving, we were still at the airport, just conveniently moved to the parking lot. I looked around. In the nicest car I had ever been in. The interior was black leather chrome and nice and shiny. It took a moment for everything to sink in, like what had just happened in the airport. "Oh my god…." I looked over to see Cedward smiling at me sweetly.

"Are you all right? I think you got a little air sick… it was just delayed." And he was clever. He was just TOO perfect. "By the way… my name is Edward Cullen. And your name is..?"  
It took me a moment to register that question as well. His name was Edward Cullen. I wonder if one day I would become Bella Cullen… "Oh… my name is… urm… Isabella Swam… Please, call me Bella though…" It got quiet. He was just sitting there smiling at me faintly. He was really adorable.

Then he broke the silence with that angel voice of his. "So, after all this time… We finally meet." He said smiling still.

"Yeah, I know…" I said looking at his eyes again, they were a honey golden yellow, really beautiful. But really unnatural. I couldn't see where his contacts were. That was weird. "But… I think I should be going home… My dad's waiting…"

That really made him smile. "Well, strap in." He said shortly and started the engine. We were off even before I could even get myself strapped in all the way. How did he know where I lived? I looked back. All of my bags were back there, my purse sat between my feet and the directions that my Dad had given me were on the dash board.

'Oh." I said and snuggled back into the seats. I then noticed that it was also cloudy outside. Where I came from, it was barely ever cloudy, only when it was going to thunderstorm or there was going to be a tornado.

I looked over at Edward; he wasn't very intent on his driving. He was always glancing over at me and smiling. His skin was unusually pale. But, then again, so was mine. I was always out tanning and always running around, but for some reason, my skin never tanned. Maybe he was like that too.

I also took the time to notice he was really muscular. He looked lean and scruffy but like he could beat up a few people. I also noticed his clothes. With this expensive car, he could have afforded a lot better clothes. He was wearing a black band T-shirt and Levi's. Nothing expensive, maybe $30 if the jeans were from a designer or something. I liked that, it was kind of cute.

"How is it you're sitting there saying nothing, and yet you're still dazzling me." I found myself saying. That sure caught his attention. He looked at me strangely for a moment, and then looked back to the road, smiling again.

"How is that you can catch me off guard like that, when I can almost always read other people's emotions." Edward replied and I realized that we were pulling into a driveway. It was a small house, two stories, but not very wide or long. There was a garage, a cute front yard, and back yard, not too far away from a forest, and painted a cute off white. There was a cop car in front, because my Father, Charlie, was a cop, but next to the cop car, there was a big chunky red truck. It was really old looking, but it looked like something I would drive. I smiled at it. So this was home.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow… you are going to FHS right?" he actually sounded worried. It made me want to squeal.

"Yeah, I guess so." I turned to unbuckle my seat belt, and something cold brushed my cheek. It was Edward's lips. It made me gasp, because, he was quite ungodly cold. But it felt good, strangely. He smelt familiar.

"I'll see you soon." He said, and the doors were unlocked. I stepped out from the car, and closed the door. I looked at the car he had. It was a very shiny silver Volvo. He smiled at me again and waved goodbye. _So…_ I could help but think, _This was Forks_.

End Chapter 1:// Going To Forks

Well that was Chapter 1, Chapter 2 coming soon. Review and tell me if I should keep going. I'll post Chapter 2 in either 1 week, or if I get at least 5 reviews.

Mysti 3


	2. The School

Chapter 2:// Sorry Charlie

As Edward's Volvo sped away, I turned to look at my house. I was, for the first time in quite a long time, actually terrified. What if Charlie didn't like me? What if he didn't want me anymore? My heart pounded slightly when I knocked on the front door. I just wanted him not to hate me. Even if he thought I was weird, and he thought I was a freak, that was better than him hating me… Like mom.

"Coming!" I heard him yell from inside. Then I heard a loud thumping noise and my dad opened the door. It had been a few months, but he still looked the same. I saw him at Christmas, Spring Break, Thanksgiving, ext., but this would be the first time I would be living with him since I was 8 and it would be the first time I would be living with him since he moved to Forks. He looked at me, and for a moment, I thought my fears were right. Then I was sucked into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Bells, you're so pretty! I can't believe how big you're getting!" he said in a fatherly way. It made my heart swell up, like my eyes were doing right now. "Come in, come in! This is, after all, you're house now, too!" That was a first too. My mother had always referred to our house as HER house, never, OUR house

I was ushered into a living room; it was cute too with a floral couch and matching chairs and a big screen TV. The living room connected with the kitchen that had an island separating the living room and kitchen. There was a fridge, a stove, and a microwave as well as a coffee maker and a food processor. It was very quaint, small and everything, but still quaint.

"You're room is upstairs, and my room is next to yours. The bathroom is in between. I work in the morning, so you're on your own for breakfast, but I got that truck for you, so you can drive yourself to school. I'll drive you to school tomorrow, of course, but after that…" He kept on explaining everything as he led me to my room, which was yellow. Not exactly my favorite color, but at least it matched. Yellow curtains, yellow bedspread, yellow carpet, even a yellow desk. At least the computer was white. Like everything else that wasn't yellow.

"Does that computer have internet?" I had to ask.

"Well, of course!" Charlie said happily. "The fastest in Forks!"

He said a few more things and then smiled and let me unpack. Of course I didn't, I got on the internet. Edward wasn't on, but his friend Calice was. We started talking, and the conversation went something like this:

Swan Lake 69: Hey Calice, wats up?

Calice :nm wat up w/ u?

Swan Lake 69: im at my new house in Forks

Calice: orly?

Calice: thats were i live!

Swan Lake 69: rly? cedward came and picked me up at the airport

Calice: he didnt tell meh that

Swan Lake 69: r u related to cedward?

Calice: ya hes meh bro

Calice: y?

Swan Lake 69: u have teh same name

Calice: o ya

Calice: welp, i gotsta go

Calice: cedward wants on

Calice: c u skool

Swan Lake 69: kk bye

I turned around and admired my room in it's yellow glory. I began to space out staring at the ceiling which was covered in neon yellow stars when the "dodo" of an IM message startled me. I looked over and read the instant message and giggled. It read:

Cedward: Hey Bella, I just wanted to say hi, but I wasn't sure if you were startled by me or not. Most people think that, although I'm attractive, I'm quite strange… If you feel this way also, it's okay, just tell me that you don't want to talk to me anymore. I don't want to be shunned by someone as amazing and sweet as you. Please, message back.

In reply, I wrote:

Swan Lake 69: Edward, how could you think that? I am amazed by you, I was looking forward to meeting you for so long, and when I did, you were just so amazing, that I fainted. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I didn't like you, because I really truly do. Even if you were hideously disfigured and mentally retarded, after our hours and hours of conversations, I couldn't possibly ever hate you or want you to stop talking to me. Unless this is some trick so that I wouldn't talk to you anymore because you thought I was weird in someway… if so, I'm sorry I was strange.

Cedward: What! No no no! Bella, I think you're wonderful. I really like you still, so does this mean that we're still… uhm… did we even decide what exactly we were?

Swan Lake 69: Well, no, not technically… What do you want to be?

Cedward: Well, Bella, I really like you. You know that right?

Swan Lake 69: Yea… and I like you too.

Cedward: Well, do you think you'd be considered as my girlfriend?

Swan Lake 69: Only if you wanted me to be considered your girlfriend.

Cedward: I'd like that.

Cedward: Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?

Swan Lake 69: no, my dad's taking me

Swan Lake 69: Bonding time.

Cedward: Well, I'll pick you up the next day, after you're dad leaves for work

Swan Lake 69: I'd like that too

Then Charlie called me for dinner.

Swan Lake 69: I'll be back on later, all right?

Cedward: Okay, I'll see you later then.

Swan Lake 69: Bye bye

Cedward: Bye 

"What took you so long, kiddo?" Charlie asked as I sat across from him on the island.

"Sorry Charlie, I was talking to my friend." I said, smiling.

"All right, that's fine. I'm sure you'll miss 'em." He said, setting down a bowl of tomato soup in front of me. "Do you want one sandwich, or two?"

End Chapter 2:// Sorry Charlie

Well, I think this was a good chapter. Right now I've got both 1 and 2 and I'm half way done with chapter 3, where a few other main characters are introduced. I hope you guys like it.

Mysti Sagara


	3. The Awkwardness

Chapter 3:// Amazing

The school was very, very different. It was, not only huge, but it had multiple buildings and an indoor lunch room! Why would anyone want to waste their lunch period inside when you could be out? The only good part was that they were experimenting the lab top craze hundreds of other schools were doing. So we each get a lab top instead of books.

But, they've blocked almost everything cool. No myspace, no gaia, no runescape, and no email. But they didn't block IM. That's the only thing that really mattered to me. I wondered, as a large lady in purple showed me around, what class he was in right now. That's when she stopped abruptly in front of a classroom door. "This is you're English Lit class room. You're teacher will point you in the direction of your next class room. Have a good day, sweets!" she said and then left me to walk in alone. I tried my hardest not to look at all the faces staring up at me, and looked straight at my teacher, Mr. Johnson. He was dorky looking, thick classes, very skinny, and pasty.

Not quite as pasty as myself though, because I was sure I was going to look out at a class room full of tanned beauties in Abercrombie and Fitch. But when I looked out, I did in fact see a crowd of model wannabes but I also saw the amazingly beautiful face of Edward Cullen. My heart almost burst. Because not only did I see him, but I saw no one sitting next to him.

Mr. Johnson looked around and pointed to Edward. "Edward Cullen, could you raise your hand?" He did. "Go sit next did to him please? If you don't like your seat, we can move it around later." He said and went back to whatever he was teaching.

When I reached Edward, he smiled up at me that sweet half smile of his. He patted the seat next to him and I sat down. There wasn't anyone really interesting other than Edward in the room. Because it seems that I choose the perfect day to come in: introduction day. I had only started a week after everyone else, but I guess they made sure to save this special day for today. But the thing was, everyone already knew everyone else, so there were inside jokes and lots of little things that I didn't get, that made the entire classroom erupt into laughter.

Edward's went: "I'm Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I'm 17, I'm graduating next spring, and I plan on not spending my extra time cheering for the football team and basketball team, I plan on not buying worthless crap that I will never use again from the school store, and I plan on not doing anything extra curricular whatsoever. I DO however plan on sitting my lazy ass" The teacher made a face "at home on this stupid lab top talking to people over instant messenger."

Then it was my turn. "I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short, I'm 17, I'm graduating next spring, and I plan on joining the Dance team and spending my extra time reading, writing, or IMing people."

Then a blonde girl went, then another boy, and so on. The teacher stared in obvious boredom. He probably was one of those sucky teachers that showed movies half the time and the other half he made you write essays. He looked like that kind of teacher too. The lankiness and sweater vest made him look like a child molester.

I looked over at Edward, who was looking out the window, sitting on the edge of his seat. "Edward..?" I asked quietly. He looked over, staring at me with those golden eyes of his. He looked tired.

"Yes, Bella?" he said, smiling, revealing quite sharp canine teeth. That made me gasp. I loved sharp teeth and I loved vampires.

"W-what hour do you have next..?" I asked sheepishly, trying not to giggle.

He smiled, and pulled out his schedule. "I have… Math next, then lunch." He said and slipped the paper back into his folder.

I pulled out my schedule. I had Art next. "Do you know where the art room is?" I asked.

"I'll walk you, don't worry." He said smiling still.

The rest of the hour went by quietly, with the occasional comparison of schedules. We only had two classes together. English Lit, and Science. We had Science at the end of the day though, so it was a sad moment. We decided to sit together during lunch though; he wanted to introduce me to his sister Alice and his brother Emmett.

He did walk me to class every hour. He was there when I got out and he always knew where my next class was. Walking around this roundabout school must have made him very fast.

During lunch he sat me down in front of four also exquisite people. They must be his family or something, because they all had the same golden eyes, except for the girl with the black pixie hair cut, her eyes were black, and snow white skin. They all looked different though. There was a girl with long blonde hair and who looked like she would tower over me if she stood up. She was skinny and model-like. Next to her was a very large boy, muscular, not fat, with black hair. Across from them were the black haired girl with a pixie cut, she actually looked like a pixie. She was short, and small, with large eyes compared to her small face. Next to him was a boy with dark brown hair and a lanky build. He looked slightly paranoid, like a druggie, but he still looked beautiful. But none of them were as beautiful as Edward.

They all welcomed me, except for the blonde girl, Rosalie, who seemed to dislike me. But that's all right, when ¾ people like me, it's more than usual. I didn't feel like eating, so I didn't buy any food. The others each had a lot of food in front of them, but none of them ate anything either. We all talked quietly for some reason. It turned out that the pixie cut girl was my friend Calice, her actual name Alice. She seemed more hyper active than the others, who all seemed to keep a good sense of mellow around.

After lunch, Edward walked me to PE. We stood in silence for a moment, I really wanted to give him a hug, but I didn't want to seem too forward. I looked up at him and smiled. He touched my hair for a moment said, "Be safe," then left.

It wasn't until PE that I made some other friends. The first person who said hi to me was a boy named Jacob. He was a rather tall boy; he seemed to loom over all the other boys in class. He was tan and sweet and he reminded me of a puppy in more than one way.

"How long have you been in Forks?" he asked as our class stretched.

"A day now…" I replied, feeling strange. At my old school we didn't have PE. And not only did we have PE here, but we had to wear really short shorts and t-shirts. Well, the girls did at least; the boys had to wear long shorts and baggy t-shirts.

"Do you need anyone to show you around?" he asked when we stood up to run. URGHHHH I hate running…

"No, not really, maybe tomorrow." I said. "How long have you lived here..?" I asked.

"Well, I actually live in La Push, but I got expelled, so here I am…" he said, flushing a bit. "I accidentally punched a guy in the face..."

"Oh…" I said looking up at his towering figure.

After a few minutes of running, Jacob and I became friends. Although he did say I smelt funny – a bit too sweet – and I told him he reminded me of a puppy. We laughed together and enjoyed each other's company; all while sweating horribly and running around a track repeatedly. It was strangely fun, but I probably would have had more fun if Edward or Alice, maybe even Jasper or Emmett, were in my class with me, too.

Class ended all too quickly, me and Jacob walking out together laughing and smiling. That's when I saw Edward. He looked strangely betrayed, so I told Jacob we'd catch up later and told him goodbye.

"Hi Edward, what's up..?" I asked, looking up at his face.

He smiled and said, "Nothing… do you need a ride home..?"

That was a question I did not know how to answer. I wasn't sure if Charlie was picking me up or not… When we walked out into the parking lot, I looked around to see my truck, but no one in it. I told Edward I had a ride home, but I'd see him tomorrow in the morning. He smiled and turned away to his Volvo. I walked over to my truck to see a note on the horn which read:

Dear Bells,

Hey kiddo, didn't know what I was going to do to get you home, so I just sent two of my partner's to drop off the truck. See you at home for dinner 

Love ya,

Charlie

I smiled at the little note and put it in the passenger's seat. The keys were already in the ignition so all I had to do was turn the key and I was off. The ride home took a bit longer than I expected because, well, I barely knew how to get home. But eventually, I found my way back to the cute little white house with the cute little… Volvo in the driveway…

I walked inside and found Edward sitting in my living room. He smiled at me and said, "Took you long enough."

It was strange to me that he was there, except I was taken away by his adorableness. "How'd you get here so fast?" I asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"90 miles an hour." He answered simply, looking over at me with those precious… brown eyes? They were bright yellow earlier today. Huh.

I smiled at him and snuggled back into the couch seats, smiling to myself. Edward moved a little closer to me, not touching, but I could still feel the chill radiating off his body. I'm sure he felt a lot warmer being close to me. But he didn't seem to want to touch me.

"Bella, did you make any new friends today?" he asked, not moving. I could barely feel him breathing.

"Well, kind of. I met this boy named Jacob; he was really nice to me." I replied, daring to move just a BIT closer. I didn't want to make him think I was too forward or anything, I just wanted to make him warmer. Why in god's name was he so cold?

"Humph." He said, not moving still. "Jacob, huh?"

"Yea…" I said, looking over at him, craning my neck to do so. "Edward, is something wrong..?"

He shook his head, just barely glancing at me.

"Edward…" I said, warningly.

"There's nothing wrong, Bella." He said, very unconvincingly.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." I couldn't believe I remembered all those names.

"Isabella Swan." He said warningly. "Don't make me come over there."

I giggled and smiled over at him warmly. "Edward…"

"Yes..?" he replied softly.

"You're amazing." I said, more seriously than I thought I would.

"Bella, you're amazing, too." He said, and then kissed me on the cheek. "But I probably have to go now. Alice will worry… I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodbye, Edward." I said softly.

"Good bye, Bella." He replied then disappeared through the door.

Well there was at least one thing I was sure of at this moment in time: Edward Cullen was one of the most amazingly beautiful and amazingly sweet boy I had ever met in my life.

End Chapter 3:// Amazing

Okay, I know, I know, this chapter was a bit corny, but I thought it was cute. Review and tell me if you love it or not!!!

Mysti Sagara


	4. The Poem

Chapter 4:// Beauteous

It was very early when Charlie left, waking me in the process. I took a shower, dressed in the cutest outfit I had, and went downstairs to find Edward sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee, half drunken in front of him. Or at least that's how it looked to me. Edward was watching the News on TV. The weather section to be specific and it turned out that: it was going to be cloudy. Again.

He didn't seem to notice me, so when I sat down next to him, it surprised me when he said, "You take a very long time to get ready. I've been down here for at least 10 minutes." He hadn't even tried to redirect his vision to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I mumbled, and then got up again. "Do you need anything to eat? We've got a pretty good selection of cereal." And that was about all we had.

"No thank you, I'm fine." He said, still not looking away from the TV.

I finished getting my food and sat down next to him once more, only this time, I was a bit closer. I was eating quietly, when he cursed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to have to miss school on Thursday, is that alright?" he said, glaring at the TV, before turning it off. Finally he looked back at me, and I gasped. His eyes were pitch black. He stared at me hungrily, and then looked away, back to the black TV.

"Why should it matter to me? It's your choice." I had to stifle a giggle, because it was quite ridiculous that he would ask me a question like that.

"Well, we had better get going." He said, then got up and walked towards the door. I followed, feeling a bit helpless, since; after all, he WAS my ride to school. The Volvo was the same as before, clean, shiny, and seemingly brand new. And, like before, I wasn't even buckled in all the way, we were speeding down the road at the speed of light. It only took two minutes to get to the school.

I stepped out and smiled at Edward as he got out. He seemed a bit agitated, not really making eye contact. Today, my first class was Ancient Mythology. Then, English Lit., Art, Lunch, Math, P.E., and finally Science. It felt like it was going to be a long, long day.

Edward walked me to A.M., and we parted quietly, again. I walked in, hoping to see Jacob again, but sadly, there was no one I knew. Not even one of the Cullen's. My teacher sat me next to a girl with short blood red hair, beautifully pale skin, much like Edward's, only a bit tanner (only a bit) , and large green eyes, dressed all in black and blue. She reminded me of a kitten for some reason, she looked lost and frightened and slightly crazy. I think that's what made me talk to her.

"Urm, hi." I said, sitting down next to her. She slightly glanced up and smiled at me. She didn't seem interested in my company. I tried again. "So, how long have you lived in Forks?"

"Ha." She said, humorlessly. "A helluva lot longer than you have."

"Well, yeah, probably, this is only my second day here." I said, smiling at her. At least she was talking to me.

"I can tell." She said, actually looking up at me. She was amazingly beautiful, graceful, even. She truly was cat-like as well. She had catlike eyes, bright green, almond shaped, with thick eye liner, making her eyes a lot larger than they looked. "You're talking to me." She let out a real laugh.

"Why wouldn't anyone talk to you? You're _so_ pretty!" I said, dropping everything on the floor.

"Well, I hang out with the Cullen's. No one wants to talk to us. We're… unnatural." She said, leaning her cheek on her palm and staring at me intensely. "You know, everyone's talking about you. You walk in, completely, amazingly beautiful, without being untouchable, and come straight up to Edward Cullen, and actually talk to him. You know the last person to do that? No one, since they moved here four years ago."

"Why?" I had to ask, I know I was getting into something that I shouldn't, but I felt a sudden urge to know everything there was to know about Edward Cullen and his family of pale beauties whom no one seems to want to talk to.

"Because they all seemed uninterested. They're all paired up… Alice with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett, and now, apparently, Edward and young Miss Isabella Swan… That's your name, correct?" I nodded. "Well, I'm Rayne. Rayne De Silva."

"It's nice to meet you Rayne." I said, trying to smile, but there was something about this girl that slightly frightened me. She had a wicked smile, a dark quality about her, but in a good way.

The teacher began before I could ask any more questions. Which I could deal with, because I knew I would get another chance, if not later, tomorrow morning.

Edward, sadly, wasn't there to meet me after class, so I didn't get to talk to him. I had to walk to class alone and arrived a bit early to an empty class room. But it wasn't completely empty; there was a girl there that wasn't there yesterday. She had pitch black hair that cascaded down to past her waist and was wearing a bright red tank top and a black skirt with little white patches on the bottom of her skirt. She was typing excitedly on her lab top. She had headphones in her ears, but some how she still noticed me when I walked in the room. She didn't seem pleased at my presence, either, because she shot me the dirtiest look I think I've ever seen.

I sat down at my seat, looking around and feeling paranoid. It was strange to be in a classroom without a teacher – let alone another student who didn't seem to like you. It was at least five minutes before the other students began piling in. I counted them down, making a chart.

Boys

4 Preps

7 Emos

2 Loners

1 Jock

2 Lovers

Girls

9 Preps

4 Emos

1 Loner

0 Cheerleaders

0 Lovers

Couples

2 Preppy couples

2 Emos Couples

0 Loner Couples

0 Jock/Cheerleader Couples

1 Same Sex Couple

I had been too into my typing of the couples to notice Edward sit down next to me. He whispered in my ear, "You forgot us." He laughed lightly. I looked over at him. He looked a bit discouraged for some reason. I smiled at him, but he barely smiled back, before looking out the window. It was raining. It figured.

The class went by slowly, and ended in a strange project. You have to write a poem. About anything, really, any type of poem, and any subject. But I had already made up my mind. I would write a love poem. Not about Edward, but about love in general. I got up and began putting my things together when Edward left. He didn't say a word to me, and it made my chest ache. What was going on with the Edward I had met so long ago?

At lunch I sat with Angela and Mike, sitting as quietly as possible. The Cullen's had left for the day, not speaking a word to me. I wondered for a moment if I was going to have to go to school by myself Monday. At least it was Friday, so I wouldn't have to deal with any upset the day after. Then I wondered, would Edward come visit me? Would he even call or IM or Email?

Angela finally spoke up. "Do you want to come see a movie tonight with me and Eric, maybe you could bring Edward or Mike, or you could go with Mike!" she said with a smile. Mike smiled at the thought and pitched his own comments in. "Yeah, we could go to dinner after words and just hang out! It'll be fun, Bella."

I just nodded, staring at my food. I didn't want to do anything but talk to Edward, but I had to spend time with my other friends too, so it would be okay. "All right… What time?"

During PE I decided to invite Jacob as well. So now I had not one, but two dates to the movies. I wondered if they would try anything, knowing I was with Edward. Edward could probably kill them both if he wanted too, that is if he didn't decide to break up with me. That's when there was a knock on the door. I grabbed my purse and started down the stairs, although Charlie had already got it.

"Bella, your friend's here!" he yelled, I guess he hadn't noticed I was already down the stairs.

"All right, so what movie are we seeing?" I asked as I pulled my jacket on, predicting the rain outside. To my surprise, when I looked up it was not Jacob or Mike at the door, it was Edward.

"We're seeing a movie?" he asked with the half smile I adored.

End Chapter 4:// Beauteous

Hehehe, cliffish, I know, but I love it.

If I can get 20 reviews by the end of Tuesday, I will post Chapter 5 on Wednesday, if not, you guys are gonna have to wait until Friday. 33

--Mysti


End file.
